1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal rescue system and, more particularly, to such a personal rescue system, which is designed for use with a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional personal alarm devices are commonly operated to frighten evil fellows with a loud sharp sound. When held by evil fellows as hostage or when the personal alarm was damaged, other people cannot hear rescuing or alarm voice, or know the location of the victim been held by the evil fellows.
If the driver of a car is held as hostage by an evil fellow in the car, the car driver may use the mobile telephone of the car to dial up the telephone of a friend, relative, or police station for help. However, when dialing the mobile telephone, the communication-related audio/video message, such as hand-free device dialing beep, ringing sound, dialog voice . . . etc. may be heard, or dialing number may be seen on the display by the evil fellow. When infuriated, the evil fellow may threat to hurt the victim.
Further, when received an emergency call for rescue, the victim's friend or relative or the policeman can only be informed of the happenings in the car passively. Because the victim's friend or relative or the policeman cannot actively know the situation in the car, he (she) cannot judge what happened in the car and provide a proper help actively.
Further, the aforesaid car mobile telephone is operative only after the car started. When ACC OFF (ignition switch switched off), the car driver cannot use the car mobile telephone to ask for help. In this case, the car driver can only use one's primordially personal alarm device to frighten evil fellows.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a personal rescue system that eliminates the aforesaid problems.